Serenity
by small-and-clueless
Summary: Draco and Hermione are on the run. Abandoned by their family and friends, they are being hunted by death eaters. With no where else to go, they find refuge in an abandoned barn.


**AN: This is one of my first fan fics i would love it if you review. All i need is some constructive critici****sm so i can figure out whether i suck at writing or not. Thankyou **

It was midnight. Silence was the only sound to be heard for miles, and the girl slept peacefully. The moon shone bright through the small windows above her head, reflecting upon her face, giving her a glowing effect.

She lay on a bale of hay, hiding in the loft of an old barnyard. The atmosphere surrounding the girl was tranquil, peaceful, calming. As she slept, her chest rose and fell rhythmically, and she was able to fool the world. Without meaning to, she put on a facade as she slept. Her dreams were the one place she could escape. Her face was void of any emotion; with the exception of complete serenity. Her features looked as if they were stolen from a porcelain doll. She had soft, pink lips, long, dark lashes and light pink cheeks.

Her honey brown curls moved slightly as she breathed in and out. She wore a flowing white dress that reached just past her knees, which spread out as she lay on the hay; adding to the tranquillity of the scene. Despite how she slept, in reality, her situation was anything but peaceful. Danger surrounded every corner, and as she was sleeping, she put herself in twice the amount of danger. Alone and unarmed made her an easy target, and yet she still slept, ever so soundly, ever so peacefully.

Ever since she was on the run, this was how she survived: Finding abandoned places in the countryside to hide out until it was safe to keep moving. She was only sixteen, and yet her whole world had been turned upside down. She could never stay in one place for too long, for they would surely catch up with her. Yet she did not travel alone. Her lover stuck by her. No matter what, in life or death they promised to be together.

Which was the primary reason they were on the run. Two teenagers, barely adults, from entirely different worlds found each other. In the world they lived in, they did not belong together. This was another Romeo and Juliet story.

He was considered pure. A wealthy and spoilt only child destined to become another devoted slave to an evil and dark dictator. The very same dictator they were running from.

She was considered dirty. A bright young lady misunderstood and discriminated by her heritage. When her lover announced his love for her, there was uproar in their society from both sides.

He was disowned by his family and friends and called a blood traitor by many others who considered themselves "pure".

She was shunned and hated by many and was left alone.

After the uprising of The Dark Lord, death eaters were sent to kill them both. Without any protection from anyone, they fled. Their love for each other was the only thing that kept them from giving up.

She feared for her life. No decision she had ever made had put her in as much danger as being with Draco did. Everyday brought them closer and closer to their death. She was no fool. Their chance of escape was minimal. Although she loved Draco with all her heart, she couldn't help but think how foolish this situation was.

They planned to keep going until they reached the ocean. With nothing but a horse to escape on, they had little chance of carrying out that plan. Travelling any other way was too risky. They had the floo networks tapped and the skies were being scanned regularly. Being only sixteen, they were unable to apparate and they had no money for petrol so a car was out of the question.

Never had they felt so alone and yet the thought of living together peacefully like they did in her dreams, gave them hope.

The girl stirred in her sleep, rolling over on the itchy straw, soaking her entire body in moonlight. She lay on her back, her head resting on her shoulder, with her hand stretched out above her head. She was a vision. Every aspect of her screamed beauty.

Those were the exact thoughts running through Draco Malfoy's mind as he climbed the ladder to the loft and gazed at her sleeping form. He was careful to be extremely quiet, so he wouldn't wake her. But more importantly, so no one would find them. He was leading a dangerous life. The decisions he chose put himself and Hermione in extreme danger. There were times when they had extremely close calls. One night, they were lazy and careless, and forgot to put up security wards around the perimeter. Consequently they were attacked by death eaters. They barely made it out alive but managed to flee into the mountains for a while.

It was a tough life, being constantly on the run. Abandoned by family and friends. He sometimes wondered if it was worth it. But all he had to do was look at her and he changed his mind completely. That girl that ensnared his heart with her innocence and purity, her brains and her beauty, her determination and self sacrificing made him believe that every decision he had made since he fell in love with her was the right one.

He slowly crept towards her and sat down next to her, being careful not to stir her. Draco stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and brushed a stray curl out of her face. Slowly he unfolded a blanket with a flowery design and placed it over Hermione's body. She let out a sigh and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket.

The white dress Hermione was wearing had been given to her by a kind old lady they had met while hiding out. She had given them a place to stay and food to take with them. Hermione, wanting to repay her for her kindness, had set up security wards around her house preventing her from any harm that might come her way. It was the only way she could think of thanking her.

As Draco began to get drowsy, he decided that he had to sleep sooner or later. That way it would take quicker time to take off in the morning. He shuffled back slowly and rested his back on the wall of the loft. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep.

Hermione, sensing he had moved, began to stir and sat up confused. She began to worry and moved around in a panic, looking for Draco. Relief soon replaced the panic she felt as she spotted him sitting behind her with his back resting against the wall, snoring softly. She shuffled her away towards him, with her hand gripping the blanket and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. There she slept, putting back on the peaceful mask, a sleeping girl without a care in the world.


End file.
